


Time for Bed

by HaroldsQueen94



Series: Harry Styles One Shots [9]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry Styles AU - Fandom, One Direction (Band), One Direction AU - Fandom
Genre: 1D AU, 1d, Budding Romance, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Harry is a woman, New Relationship, One direction AU, Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fem harry, harry styles au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldsQueen94/pseuds/HaroldsQueen94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to get Bess to stop studying and come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Bed

“Babe, don’t you think it’s time for bed you’ve been staring at your laptop all day, you need to take a break.” Harry leans across the bed pulling out one of my headphones so I can hear her.

“Just a second, I have to finish this essay and I’m done for the night, I promise! Just five minutes.” Harry sighs as I replace the headphone she removed and continue with what I was doing.

“Liz, you need sleep, don’t worry about your essay for tonight.” She’s right, I should just go to sleep. I’ve been trying to start my stupid Literature essay all day, but keep ending up distracted by one thing or another resulting in not a lot of actual study being done but a lot of freak outs. Thank goodness for Harry, I honestly don’t know what I would do without her.Well, I know what I wouldn’t do – sleep, eat and generally take care of myself.

“Ok, done!” I say, pulling my headphones out. I look up just as Harry pulls her shirt over her head, exposing her bare chest. No matter how often I get to behold that sight I’m still not used to how breathtaking she is without trying. She catches me staring and throws her shirt at my face

“Perv!” she smirks. I shut my laptop and slide it under the bed because I’m too lazy to actually get up and put it on my desk, I’m not in my pyjamas but, I don’t want to get up again. Harry is climbing under the covers just as I sit back up. “Hey gorgeous,” she whispers planting a gentle kiss on my nose, she laughs as I pull my shirt over my head and discard it next to my laptop, then shimmy out of my leggings kicking them to the end of the bed. I scoot closer to her, wrapping my arms around her to rest my head on her chest.

“mmm...” I bring my hand up to trace the lines of the butterfly inked on her lower chest. Her eyes flutter closed at the touch. I love her tattoos. I wish I had more but they’re so expensive. Right now I’ll have to settle for the small Tudor Rose, that Harry paid for, behind my ear. Shit, I didn’t realise how tired I was, I drift off as Harry kisses the top of my head, tucking my hair behind my ear before running her fingers down my back.

I wake up the next morning, to the sound of Harry’s soft snoring. As clichéd as it sounds she honestly looks like a sleeping angel with her gorgeous hair spread out like a halo on her pillow. I smile and cuddle closer to her, kissing the sparrows that rest under her collar bone on each side, before laying my head on her chest as I drift off again. Thank goodness it’s Saturday, it means I don’t have to get up to leave this gorgeous woman and our warm bed.


End file.
